Yolvith Kaaz (Yoder)
"I want you to meet somebody. You'll like him, everybody does." Character Sheet Yolvith Kaaz is man talented at convincing people to see things his way. Equally savvy as an acting courtroom socialite or in a cacophonous back-alley pub, everyone from the doorman to the host is eager to confide in him. Always dressed in fashionable and tastefully-eccentric cuts, he has a smile that wins hearts and a voice that makes panties drop. Birthright & History People are the product of their experiences. This makes Yolvith Kaaz a bastard. As the illegitimate son of Ahmik Kaaz, a deceased 9th house noble, he was discarded the day after his father's death along with the rest of his father's personal affects. While he bears a concealed bitterness for his denied noble heritage, life outside of court has proven opportunous. His formal education was cut short but his natural talent with musical expression and his inborn charisma quickly took him off the streets and to the stage. As his skill developed, he began weaving his natural elven affinity for magic into performances and soon found people were only too happy to part with their coin and their secrets. This ability did not go unnoticed. Politics and crime are equally cut-throat when it comes to information. Through the right contacts, Yolvith had little trouble gathering and brokering that most valuable of commodities to those interested in circumventing the law or bolstering their positions. Ironically his musical talent and social popularity led to his reintroduction to court life. Yolvith was often invited for reasons both public and sublime and spent time mingling among nobles who were completely oblivious to his heritage and denouncement. Current Status Yolvith lives and publicly operates from a moderately wealthy suite at an inn near the primary merchant district of Korr. He enjoys a mild celebrity status in the area as an accomplished bard, which he uses to explain his income. Privately he maintains a small number of underworld and noble contacts to manage his information business. In order to conduct his operations unnoticed, Yolvith has become talented at disguise and usually presents himself as a human. He feels some conflict between his desire to find a way to have his bloodline recognized as a member of House Kaaz and his developed resentment of nobility. In addition, while the official investigation of his father's death declared that it was the result of a "shipping accident", he remains suspicious of foul play but has been unable to find anything but dead ends on his own. Game Details Yolvith wears exotic cologne at all times, giving him a +2 to all Diplomacy checks, unless the target would not be impacted by scent. He carries 1 dose at all times. Each dose can be used 10 times. His suite has extra doses. Yolvith carries only one weapon normally, a masterwork dagger in a spring loaded wrist sheath that adds +2 to Slight of Hand checks to hide it. He does not wear armor, only fashionable clothes and expensive jewlery worth 200gp. He does wear a pocketed scarf which adds +4 to Slight of Hand checks to hide small objects. Weapons and armor are available in the suite. In addition, all of Yolvith's rings (except for the Kaaz signet ring) are specially built to hold a poison pill. Unless otherwise noted they all hold Oil of Taggit. (FORT DC 15 vs unconscious 1d3hrs) His suite has all necessary items to maintain his appearance and disguise habits, including a trained and loyal human female slave named Val who upkeeps the property and assists him as needed. Departure to Delmar Recently Yolvith purchased passage to Delmar in order to "share the sounds of Kaldaria with our brothers in Yels". In truth, despite 500 years of unification the Grand Yels-Kaldaria Bridge poses a threat to many in Korr. Long-controlled trade routes are soon to be vulnerable to competition. Politics onced seperated by an ocean will now constantly collide. Aggressive crime lords dream of carving out new territory. There is extensive opportunity for a Kaldarian informant in the midst of the mistrust and paranoia. Upon arriving Yolvith performed at The Crosier, an upscale inn located in the Greenmist Terraces, and shortly found himself invited to lease a small suite. He now operates from there, with Val's assistance. While at any moment he could be in any district, he has been focusing on integrating into the wealthy and noble segments of society. There's usually more profitable information among such men and their wives tend to be prettier.